Rough Around the Edges
by 19TopazAngel18
Summary: SET IN MID-ECLIPSE take the cullen family, a newborn vamp, her family, a human who has issues, jacob black. not to mention the newborn army victoria created. Add some romance, subtract a life, and try to keep up with all the twists! canon pairings R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'd also like to say "THANK YOU!" to my bestie, HOLLY FOR THE IDEA! I LOVE YOU FOR THAT! 3 **

_Summary: During __Eclipse_,_ There's a new vampire in town. Her name is Daphne. With her "parents" and her human friend, Holly, she meets the Cullens during their crisis to find out what is going on with Bella's missing belongings. The Cullens will need their help if they want to save Bella and the rest of them from the Newborn Vampire Army created by Victoria. Along the way, new friends are made, possibly new enemies. What will the outcome be? _

_I don't own Twilight characters: just my characters: Robert and Neoma Cooper and a few more in the future… :3_

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**_

**Daphne POV**

I quickly glanced at the clock and sighed. It was only my first day at this school and I was really bored like I've been to this class my whole life. Only a few more minutes until this class was over. Then I could go to lunch and pretend to eat like a normal human would. At least while I wait to get out of this prison cage I can tell you a little more about myself.

My name is Daphne Agape. Well, at least it used to be. I am a 'vegetarian' vampire. I was born on November 5, 1992 in a city in California. I grew up in California until my parents decided to move to Forks, Washington when I was 15, about to be 16 in a few days. I went to Forks High School during that time when life was actually good for me. When my 16th birthday came along, that was when everything changed.

I barely remember anything about what happened that night I was changed. All I remember were the blood curdling screams of my parents and the rest of my family; those glowing red eyes; the feeling of being burned alive; and writhing in pain in the darkness. I never felt that helpless before. And all I wanted was to die.

I never realized what I had become until I felt that horrible burning in my throat and the need to kill a human. I felt the strength of a newborn vampire surging through my body as I crouched down, ready to pounce and make the kill. I felt the hot blood going down my throat, but in that instant, I snapped out of it and realized that I was a monster. I tried to go into hiding for a few days. I found an alternative to the human blood I craved so much while I was avoiding all signs of human life. A few deer were passing by, and because of instinct, I killed them and realized I could drink animal blood. I stuck to the diet of animal blood to keep myself sustained. Amazingly, I was able to almost always resist the temptation of hunting the humans and had lots of self-control around them even though I was only a week old. But whenever I did start to hunt them, the human part of my brain stopped my monster self from fully taking over.

As far as anyone knows, Daphne Agape no longer exists. Soon after I was changed, I faked my death so that my friends and the rest of the city wouldn't see what I had become. Everyone mourned over me and it hurt to see the people I love and care about mourn over someone who is right next to them. Eventually, things got back to normal, at least for them. I was too scared to go back to living among humans.

The rest of fall passed, and winter came and went by pretty fast too. Eventually, spring came and I almost perfected my self control. Because of it, I decided it was time to go back to school. I only had one problem. I didn't have a family. I thought about faking it, but soon enough realized that the school would find out. While on a hunt, I came across two other 'vegetarian' vampires. Their names were Robert and Neoma Cooper. They were the kindest vampires I ever met and decided to take me into their home a few minutes away from Forks. We managed to get a bunch of fake IDs, birth certificates, passports, and all that good stuff. That was when I decided to change my name. Rob and Neoma chose my middle name, and I took their last name as my own as a whole part of the charade.

They helped me understand life as a vampire, the Volturi, werewolves, and all of that. They even taught me how to blend in with the humans. I learned that I have the gift of being able to know if a person is a bad person or good. Though my 'parents' don't have a gift, they perfectly blend in with the humans. Rob works at a nearby hospital while Neoma works as a middle school English teacher – which irritates me because I believe English is a boring subject.

As far as everyone else knows, my name is Daphne Athanasia Agape Cooper. I am 16 years old, and I was adopted by Robert and Neoma. We moved here from Queens, New York a few weeks ago and just got settled in. Well. There's my life story so far. Today was my first day at Forks High School . . . The 20th of March. What a day. Only two and a half months before summer vacation. This makes my life a little bit easier to live in.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**_

The sound of the lunch bell brought me back to reality. I just barely caught what the teacher's homework assignment was as I quickly got my things ready. I jogged out of the building and to the cafeteria.

"Hey Daphne! C'mon you slowpoke! We're gonna be late for lunch!" my best friend, Holly Akakios yelled as she saw me jogging towards her.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I yelled back, picking my pace up a little while shaking my head and smirking a bit.

Holly was my best friend for ever since I became a vampire.

She understood me so well and knowing me made her feel less of a freak. When I asked her why, she said that 'could relate' and this really confused me, but I let it slide. She eventually told me that she has powers. She could fully disguise anyone – anyone means wolf, vampire, or human – as a wolf, vampire, or human from a distance. It's a good thing that this city is so small. In order to fit in, she disguised me and my family as humans so no one would realize what we are. Instead of having pasty white skin and golden eyes like most 'vegetarian' vampires, we had pale skin with a light but natural tan, and I had bluish green eyes. Robert had emerald green eyes. Neoma, on the other hand, had the most beautiful bright blue eyes I've ever seen. She even disguised our scent so vampires or wolves would think that we are human. Although, what impressed me the most was that she could also create the illusion of us having a heartbeat. I feel so blessed to have met her.

"Hello! Anyone in there? Daphne! Can you hear me?" I finally noticed Holly waving her hand in front of my face to snap me out of my trance.

"Hmm?" was all I could answer as I looked at her, expecting an answer.

"Well if you paid attention to what I was saying, you would know that I'm asking you where we should sit. There's no more open tables to sit at!" she ranted. "Oh wait! There's a table over there! Let's go get it before anyone else comes and takes it!" she exclaimed as she pointed at a vacant table next to a group of people and 3 of them weren't eating.

I was confused as to why those people weren't eating, so I quickly sniffed the air. I recognized their scent. They were also vampires. I used my gift to see if they were the kinds that are just praying for their next meal, or if they are like me, and I was a little surprised to see that they had good intentions. I followed Holly to the table while I thought about how there were other vampires here in Forks. I noticed the tall bronze haired one whisper to the brunette human next to him and the other vampires in a tone only meant for them to hear.

We walked towards the table, and I politely rejected about 15 guys who waved to get my attention to have me sit next to them. We both rolled our eyes and I could tell that Hol's was a bit jealous, but she knows that the reasons why I get the stares. Holly and I sat down and she immediately started eating her lunch while I just watched and wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Ya know, if you glare at my food any longer and not eat anything you're going to attract even MORE attention to yourself – you're looking like _those vamps_." Holly said with a nod of her head in the direction of the other vampires.

I stiffened and looked at her in shock. I hadn't told her that they were vampires, and besides the skin, eyes, and them not eating, you couldn't even put those together to get that answer. Holly grinned wide at me. "There are still a few things we have yet to figure out about me," she explained. Then she went back to eating her Pb&j and I tried not to gag.

I took this time to quickly glance at the vampires at the table next to us. One of them was a tall blonde haired guy that was pretty muscular and looked like he was in real pain. Sitting next to him was who I guess was his mate. She was pretty short and had spiky hair, but she was full of energy. The last vampire sitting at the table was tall with disheveled bronze hair and looked pretty scrawny compared to the other, but I knew that as a vampire, he would be a lot stronger than he looks. Beside him was the human with brunette hair. I was unsure if she was his mate because she was a human, but after hearing the stories from Robert and Neoma, I guessed she was his La Tua Catante.

Holly threw her lunch tray and I followed suit. The bell rang and I trudged to my Chemistry and PE classes. If only this day could finally end! I have so much to tell Rob, Neoma and now I was really curious about Holly.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**_

**Edward POV**

As usual, I was sitting with my family and Bella at our table. Mike, Angela, Ben and a few others decided to sit here with us as well. I didn't really mind, as long as Newton wouldn't try to ask out Bella. My family and I watched Bella and the others eat their lunches. Nothing was really going on until I heard the thoughts of the new girl – Daphne if I was correct – and her friend, Holly.

"Oh wait! There's a table over there! Let's go get it before anyone else comes and takes it!" Holly said as she pointed to the table right next to our own. _At least I finally found a table for us to sit at! I want Daph to finally be able to check out some certain people… _that thought of hers intrigued me a bit and I decided to tune in to those two some more.

I saw Daphne look at us not eating. She started to think, and naturally, I heard her thoughts.

_Why aren't those humans over there eating their lunch like everyone else? I really wonder why. Maybe they're vampires. I'll just find out. _I heard her take a quick breath of air through her nose. _Whoa. That scent is so familiar. I can't believe they're also vampires. I didn't even know there were others here._

That meant that she was also a vampire? Hmm. That's strange. I haven't seen or heard of her before… the thought took over that she could be a newborn, or a tracker… and I stiffened a bit and my spine tingled. I was very cautious now when she glanced at Bella, and now I was sucked into her mind.

And yet, I was surprised. She looked like a human in every way. I could even hear her heart beating. How was she a vampire? Alice, Jasper, and Bella looked at me in confusion. I told them in a tone so quiet that Bella may have barely heard it. They were shocked and didn't really believe me for a while. I was quietly telling Jasper and Alice what she was thinking about.

On the way to her table, I noticed that many guys were trying to get her to sit next to them. I winced at their thoughts. She politely rejected and shoved them all away, then came up to the table to sit with her friend.

While Daphne was watching Holly eat, she quickly glanced at us and began observing us. I read her thoughts. Jasper looked he was in pain, Alice was short, and how I was pretty scrawny looking compared to Jasper. I chuckled at that. Then she moved onto Bella. She was confused about whether she was my mate, but then she guessed that Bella was my La Tua Catante. I heard her thinking about her family, and I was even more curious knowing there are more vampires around this town.

I wonder if that Holly is a vampire too. She could eat food- but then Daphne could have a beating heart so I was completed flabbergasted. Holly though didn't seem vampire enough, well, to be blunt, beautiful enough, like how we are suppose to be, irresistibly beautiful. She was tall and round-plump- but a nice face and a slender nose, she had a hourglass figure and I remember her from somewhere but I couldn't think where. Ah- I remember, she was a bit clumsy, very actually, she lost her balance all the time, she was the one who trip when carrying the microscope in AP chemistry, and hit me… I could tell it hurt her more than me because she had a bruise on her cheek and shoulder where she hit my chest…yes, definitely not a vampire-but ah, they scent, I really should have let her hit the ground because her scent was just, overwhelming… spring rain almost. And now this Daphne, she even has a scent, which I find rare if she is possibly like us. She had a strong scent of apple cinnamon, like fresh baked…and I certainly hope that she doesn't run into me or I will be in serious trouble.

I stepped out of this trance I was in to focus on their ever movements.

Holly threw the rest of her lunch away, and Daphne followed soon after. At that moment, the bell just decided to ring. Bella and I gathered our things and headed for our last classes. I would have to remember to talk to Carlisle later about this.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**_

**Daphne POV**

The rest of my classes passed by pretty quickly. I met Holly after school beside the new car Robert and Neoma got for me. I was ecstatic when they gave me the car. Even though it attracts too much attention, I still love it. It's a Silver 2008 Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. Holly and I made a scene of leaving the school parking lot to go to my house. We had so much fun doing all of this!

While we were there in the car, I asked her about the vampires again. She told me that they were the Cullens. The short one is Alice Cullen, The blonde is Jasper Hale, and the bronze haired one is Edward Cullen. She explained how Alice and Jasper are together and Edward is together with Bella. She even told me that they were the adopted kids of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen. They had two other kids who just graduated. Their names were Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

I really wanted to know more about the Cullens. They sounded so amazing. I need to talk to Robert and Neoma about this.

_Hey,_

_so…. what did you all think of it? I thought it sucked myself… Holly! I said this once, but I will say it again!!! THANK YOU FOR THIS AWESOME IDEA AND CO-WRITING IT! LOVE YOU! 3 Please review everyone! :D please? pretty please with an Edward on top?! I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can if I get a few reviews! your reviews inspire me to write more. Thanks for your reviews! if Isha or anyone else who knows me reads this, THANKS FOR READING! _

_luv ya all,_

_Daphne 3 _

_P.S. if you have any ideas for me to write about in my other story, Randomness With the Twilight Characters :P, please either review on that story, or send me a message! thanks again! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER--I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT IN ANYWAY- cuz if I did-THIS WOULD BE FAMOUS X] HAHAH X]

**Holly's POV**

After Daphne asked me about the Cullen's on her first day, I left the topic alone for a while. I knew that she was a little _too _curious and I didn't want to get her too deep into it. When Daphne told me that her parents told her more about, and that she thought it was a good idea to meet them, I decided that we need a plan. I quickly picked up my phone and hit 3 on speed dial. "Hey Daphne. Its study sleepover night… Well I know that you don't sleep and I know you don't need to study…no I have a reason….HA-yeah right, like you have SOOO much to do. Nope. Don't care. ….just get over here NOW. …ha okay thank you. Bye chika!" I shouted into my phone. It wasn't more than 5 minutes and she was over here, dressed in teddy bear pjs and a duffle bag. "Very nice- you actually almost look more human than me" I complimented. She sneered at me and then went up the hall to my room.

"Okay. We need a plan." I stated once my mother was out of earshot. Daphne stared at me sort of funny and then her eyes went out of focus and she started thinking. "Okay shoot" she replied.

"Well, I have considered kidnapping, but kidnapping a family of vampires seems more complex than I would like." I paused because she started laughing really hard. "That's what this is all about?! You want us to get to a chance to talk to them?!" She managed to say between the laughs. She stopped and let me continue after I gave her my pretend serious look. "But I'm thinking that we should just take my old fork's Girl Scout badges, and go up their delivering something." I said it with a little too much enthusiasm. Daphne just stared blankly at me, and then started cracking up.

"What are we going to sell then… Mrs. Genius. They are VAMPIRES, it's not like they EAT!" Daphne mocked me. "HA. I got that planned too. Well since obviously they can't eat it, it's for the _human_, Bella. Well Emmett, one of the brothers, just LOVES to pick on her, and what I learned from once being friends with Jessica is that Bella can get crazy hyper off chocolate, so we just get some Hershey's chocolate bars and sharpie over them or something… lets think of names and OOH LETS MAKE A SONG TO SING!" I said. This time I got Daphne to look at me with wide eyes. "I'm surprised to say this might actually work!" was all she said, and then she picked up her phone.

"Hello? Yes, my name is...Err... Vida. Yeah, I'm a friend of Emmett's, I was wondering if he was home because I had a question about our …err… trigonometry homework. Yes ill hold…" she rolled she eyes at me and mouthed 'they think I'm his girlfriend—he has a mate' and then goes back to the phone "Hello Emmett? Hi I'm a spokesperson for …HyperHolly Bars and I would like to ask you just a few questions and you'll receive a free box of our chocolates free of charge….no, no scam here, I'm part of the Forks Girl Scouts and I just want to be able to sell enough bars so that we can repaint over all the graffiti in Seattle. We're also donating half of the proceeds to our police station… okay thank you… do you yourself ever, or know someone who really needs to be a little more extroverted? …good to hear…Are they, or yourself the kind or person who enjoys a good laugh every once in a while...yes? Great. Okay well you seem perfect to try out our new candy…we'll sent it to you shortly...Thank you and goodnight." And then she hung up the phone and got out of her 'little girl' voice tone.

I laughed at a very violent rate for about 5 minutes. Then I said "okay, well lets get cracking on those candy bars and we'll head over to their house tomorrow, and Monday's a student free day so we can go whenever." And we got started on our curious plan.

**Daphne POV**

"You sure this house is up here?" my best friend since I could possibly remember asked me, as we slowly trekked our way up the trail. "Mhmm, trust me, you can't smell it, but I can – the smell of vampires." I replied with a mocking kind of smile on my face. _Yeah, of course she can't smell that homey scent like I can with my own family – vampires, well good vampires, always just click like close family._

I used my keen eyes to look ahead- another hill, around a couple more bends, and then through the last of the bushes, and we should finally be there. "So Daphne- what are these ones like anyway?" Holly wonders as she dodged a branch on the mossy green ground. _Hmm, the Cullen's… well for one, they are like me, and they are a family, lots of them, and special too like me. "_Well, they are a really close knit family…and of course they are one of _my kind." _I looked up at Holly, her face sparkling with hints of sweat of this journey, tired grey eyes, but no one could ever tell how tired she was with that smile of hers. She looked back at me with a grin on her face. "Are they special like us?" _ Hmm, not 'us'… she means me. I'm the __real__ vampire. Just because she's gifted. HA. Merely a human. _"Yeah Holly, some of them have powers."

Eventually we came to the brush, well I did anyway. I ran ahead of Holly because she was getting a little too slow for my super speed. When she finally caught up, she was drenched in mud and grass. "What happened to you? You're the Fork Ness Monster, eh?" I laughed at her. _Always the klutz, but I'm her best friend no matter what. _"For you information DAPHNE, SOME OF US aren't VAMPIRES, and CAN'T AVOID DITCHES." She snapped in her angry voice, and then laughed because I had the most amused look on my face. We pushed through the brush and entered the driveway of a beautiful, pillared Victorian, yet very modern mansion.

"Okay you ready to do this Hols?" I asked Holly, for she had the 'in awe' look on her face. "OOH HELLS YEAH!" and then she was off. Running as fast as she could – which to me was slow, but fast to her. We met at the door – holding a box of the goods. I reached over and clanged the doorknocker. _Haha, a lion, ironic. _Almost immediately the double doors open and we see a crowd of beautiful people. "NEED A GOOD PICKUP? TIRED OF A SUGER CRASH? TRY HYPERHOLLY BARS CUZ THEY ARE GREAT SNAX!" we sang in unison.

The pixie looking one looked jolly, the buff one was cracking up, the slightly older couple were whispering back and forth, the blonde was giving us a dirty look, and the shyer one was looking confused. In the back I noticed a tall guy and a brunette girl, both talking back on the couch. I thought it was now time to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Daphne, this is Holly, and were Forks Scout Girls, we have a delivery for a… Emmett Cullen?" all of the people turned towards the buff man. He comes forwards laughing. "HAHAHA! Yeah here, um these are the ones that make you really energetic right?" he whispered to us. "Yes sir, they have a ton of caffeine and sugar but taste delicious." Holly replied.

"GREAT!" he said and he backed up and went into the kitchen with our load of chocolate bars. A slightly older woman, maybe in her mid twenties, stepped forward and invited us in. We said we couldn't but she insisted so we caved. Holly and I sat in the small couch while all the others rushed into the other available seats. "Um, I really hate to be this blunt to strangers, but… what are you?" the shy one asked with a peculiar tone. The pixie like one hit him on the shoulder.

_Hahahaha. Wow, so they are assuming, but they don't know, Holly's gift shield really does work if they can't even figure it out. _

"Well, to explain why don't we just show you" Holly spoke up first. I looked in shock at her, because I knew what energy it took from her to use her gift. She sat up straight and clenched her fists, and I felt like a blanket was just taken off of me. Suddenly I realized what I looked like again. They all stared in awe. Golden eyes, sparkling skin, and my heartbeat disappeared. I noticed my scent coming back. I enjoyed not smelling like a human.

"You can read minds, you can see the future – when their chosen path is decided, and you can control emotions I believe."Holly said once she got her breath back. Even I looked in awe this time; she couldn't possibly have known that… I didn't even know that. "Well Daphne, the truth is that when I put my shield around people, I know what their abilities are, they can't really tell when I put it on, like when I covered you, but when I take it off they can tell." She nodded when she was speaking, and looked at everyone in the eyes.

Everyone was quiet for a minute and all you heard were the two heartbeats.

**Holly POV**

_Wow, I can't believe I just told them everything. It's that painful looking one, he's controlling my emotions, and Edward, please get out of my mind, your confuzzle-ing me. _I see the grin on his face. I stick my tongue out. I remember him. I knew he was a vampire since I got a bruise from running into him by accident. Ever since then I could tell. It's just a sense. "So… now I'm the freak… in a room of vampires... Hmm. That's a new one for sure!"

Alice started to laugh and Jasper started to let go of my hyperness so I could be slightly more Holly. _Edward. I know your reading my mind cuz your smirking when I think of sarcastic things to say, but sadly never say them, so please, GO RAID SOMEONE ELSES THOUGHTS! _I screamed it in my head so loud It gave him a headache, and probably jasper too because I started going through my emotions like I was bi polar. I went from angry to jumpy to depressed to murderous to joyful to high to serious to pained and then back to Holly. I looked at both of their faces and they both were glaring at me and rubbing their heads. _HAHA. That's what you get sucker! If I were you, I wouldn't pay that much attention to the weird human – but more to the __newborn__ vampire next to me. _

Suddenly he tensed up, and I knew he quickly told the rest of his family because the rest of them got as stiff as a rock. I whispered to Daphne the reason- the human girl of course, and she grinned.

They took the grin the wrong way…

I saw a blur. Then all I heard was hissing and a scream. It was my voice. It scared me when I felt me being lifted and thrown. I hit the back wall. I was conscious but I was numb all over except a exceptionally sharp pain in my ankle… I knew that pain… I've had that pain before, the kind of pain I got when I fell off the balance beam in P.E. and broke my ankle. I managed to move my head down and open my eyes.

I was backed up against the dining room wall, which happens to be a pretty sturdy wall and didn't have the various frames and vases fall over on me. I look at my leg. I see that I'm on top of my right ankle… that's the pain. I've twisted it backwards. Lovely. Then I see that the ruckus is calmed a bit. Daphne was where she was before, not moving. I'm worried because they don't know that she is more developed with her gift and isn't a real 'newborn' in real life. "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER. SHE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG AND SHE WON'T." I screamed. Everyone turns away and peers at me. Suddenly Edward jumps over here.

"Wow you really overreacted there" I say in a tone with a hint of humor. "Ya know, this could really hurt badly if I wasn't used to doing this" I said. All he did was shake his head. "You really shouldn't have pressed my buttons like that, I could have killed you" he hissed at me with his stone cold face. "Now do you really want to make Daphne that mad?" I said. He hit his fist on the wall above my head. It shook the whole thing. Suddenly we both looked up when we heard it. A mirror. There was a mirror on the top of that wall, but I couldn't see it with the cathedral high ceilings. It was coming down, I couldn't even think. I looked at Edward and I looked over to the rest of the family. They were all making their way over like if it was in slow motion. Edward lifted me, but he wasn't quick enough for the one side shard of it. It hit my arm and cut it. It wasn't a deep cut thank God, but just enough to pierce the skin.

_Oh my God. This is the end. Wow, bleeding in a room of bloodsuckers. That's a new way to hurt yourself Holly! Nice way to be remembered 'Forks girl gone missing, found with no blood left' I can picture it now…hmm. Maybe I can write it myself- I mean, I am on the newspaper team…_

Deep into my distracting mind, and talking to myself, I failed to notice that I was once again on the ground. _Why thank you, leave me on the floor to bleed to death on your nice white plush carpet why don't you?_ And I tried to get up. This was impossible with my ankle, but I tried my best. I supported myself on the couch and realized everyone wasn't there, but outside, well, everyone except Bella.

**BELLA POV**

She was bleeding. It was a real sight; I know why everyone decided to go into the backyard, because it was just an intoxicating smell, even for me. I just stared at her. _She looked like me; I could imagine me doing that, right there. It scared me deeply, would Edward just run away to the back and leave me bleeding there? _

I didn't realize that I should be helping her till' she fainted again. Then I snapped back into reality and went over there. _She has a fear of blood just like me. _ _This girl is like my long lost twin I never had, I should talk to Charlie when I get home._

I saw her eyes open and refocus on where she was. She sat up quickly, but the pain got to her and she held her head. "What are they doing to her?" she asked. I didn't know. "They weren't going to hurt her, because she was peaceful, and it was Emmett who tossed you to the wall, after Jasper came pouncing your way." was all I managed to say before having to turn away. This was just _too _real. She got up. I was in complete shock. She had the blood dripping from her left arm, and a broken right ankle. I helped her into the kitchen. We went through all the drawers and cupboards we could find looking for anything to heal the wound. "OKAY COME ON! A FREAKING DOCTER LIVES HERE AND THERE ISNT A SINGLE PLACE WE CAN FIND BAND-AIDS?!" Holly yelled. Then Carlisle appeared. He had a stern look on his face.

_Daph: rawr!! hehe!! enjoyyyy!!! XD holly wrote this all!!! I just edited it! =P hehe!!_

_Hol: Hehehe- hope you enjoy, it's a little short- but its like close to midnight and I just got back from the HOSPITAL xD HAHA X] because I sprained my hip- yeah, im an old old lady x] HAHA X] 3_

_Leave love 3,_

_hol. & daph. _


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMERRRR: I know these things are so annoying, but I better just get along with this so you can read! (; I DON'T OWN Twilight… believe me. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a FANFIC. now would i? XD

***********************************

Daphne POV

Wow. There was so much about Holly that I still didn't know about. I felt like that so far, I have only scratched the surface of the real person underneath.

I liked talking and spending time with the Cullens. They were a family that loved each other, just like Robert, Neoma, and I. They were asking me about the coven I was in. I told them about Robert and Neoma and how thankful I am to have met them on that hunting trip.

I found it amazing how Alice just couldn't seem to shut up about shopping and how I could be her new shopping buddy. I inwardly groaned. Other than the fact that I liked buying a few new dresses and heels once in a while, I wasn't truly the type of person to go on excruciatingly long shopping trips. The most I would ever consider going overboard would be spending $110, even though I was as technically as rich as Alice is.

I was most amused when I looked towards Holly and saw Edward and Jasper were glaring at her, massaging their temples, and groaning in frustration. I knew exactly what that meant. I knew Holly was a person that can have weird mood swings, which would cause Jasper to have mood swings as well. And since she knew Edward was a telepath, she would want him out of her head. I briefly looked at Jasper. Other than all of his scars, he was looking at Holly like she was bipolar. I had to giggle at that. The second – more like nanosecond – that I saw Edward stiffen; I immediately wondered what had happened. Edward quickly told Jasper what happened.

Holly turned to me and whispered, "The only reason why he's a statue right now is because they're paying so much attention to me, but not to the newborn vampire right next to me." I could see her smirk on her face as she said that.

I grinned.

I saw it happen all in slow motion, but everyone reacted fast. Jasper's eyes suddenly turned a ferocious onyx black as he pounced toward Holly with the look of a killer plastered on his face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett get right in between Jasper and Holly and push her into the wall while he struggled to get Jasper under control. It sounded like rumbling thunder when their bodies collided.

"Get off of me Emmett!" Jasper yelled while trying to get out of Emmett's iron grip.

"No." he said sternly and seriously. _Whoa. Who ever knew that the big goofball could be serious? And here I thought that he was trying to get Holly as well. I have to thank him for that later._

A sixteenth of a second passed and then we all heard it. The hissing screams came from Holly and a loud crack was heard when she hit the wall. I knew I might have been able to stop it, but it seemed like I was frozen in place.

She opened her eyes and looked at her broken ankle for a brief moment, then lifted her head and stared at me unmoving. We both knew that I truly wasn't a 'newborn' vampire, but the Cullens didn't know that.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER! SHE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG AND SHE WON'T!" Holly screamed.

Everyone stared intently at her with interest. Everyone except Jasper and Edward – they were too busy glaring at Holly and I. Edward jumped towards Holly and landed right in front of her.

"Wow. You really overreacted there." She said with a tint of humor to her voice. "Ya know, this could hurt if I wasn't used to this."

Same ole Hol. Just joking about how klutzy she is. I swear, that girl can make even the clumsiest person on the face of the planet look graceful. Then again, I've heard Bella over here is just like Hol's twin.

Edward shook his head, blocking me out and focusing only on Holly with a stone cold face. I thought I even saw ice starting to form. "You really shouldn't have pushed my buttons like that. I could've killed you." he said as he glared at her.

"Now do you really want to make Daphne that mad?" Holly said as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Edward gave a low growl – too low for Holly or Bella to hear – as he hit his fist against the wall. Then we heard it.

A large mirror from the top of the ceiling came crashing down towards Holly and we all stared. _How on earth did they get that thing all the way up there? Hmm… It was probably Rosalie's idea. Haha! _I suddenly remembered that the mirror was going to fall directly on Holly if Edward or anyone else doesn't move her. _EDWARD! GET YOUR LAZY ASS MOVING AND MOVE HOLLY BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU!! _I began plotting his death just for the effect.

It seemed to work. He tried to pick her up and move her, but it wasn't fast enough. A piece of the mirror sliced her arm. Luckily, it wasn't too deep.

"No, Jasper! Don't!!" We all yelled as we tried to hold him back. _Aren't you happy I'm stronger than all of you, Edward? This would be a lot harder if I wasn't. Wouldn't it? _

"Yes, it would. By the way, thank you for what you did earlier. I might've accidentally let that thing kill her." he replied with a small, polite smile.

_No problemo. But I guess I should explain everything to you guys. I should've told you in the beginning. That way, there wouldn't be this mess._

"Sure thing, but I think this whole thing would've been unavoidable either way." he chuckled.

"Seeing as that we have two klutzes here instead of one, it was bound to happen!" Emmett laughed.

I felt the burning fire within my throat, but shoved it away quickly so I could focus on helping them get an onyx-eyed, struggling Jasper outside to the backyard. Esme came along with us to make sure her thirst was under control and to scold Jasper.

Within moments, we got to their backyard – which turned out to be a giant field. We set Jasper down on the ground and looked – more like glared – at him, while he kept his head down in shame. "I'm really sorry about that, Daphne. I just can't help it sometimes. The bloodlust is just too strong," he sighed and lifted his head to look at me. "I just don't understand how you can resist that well. It's very confusing. All this time I've been thinking that it's unavoidable by any newborn vampire. You changed that. But again, I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" he gazed at me.

I sighed. "Oh, what the hell. Of course, Jasper." I grinned.

I gave him a quick hug.

"Daphne, don't you have something to tell us?" Edward asked. Everyone's eyes fell on me and I began to get nervous. I knew Jasper could sense this.

"Um… Yeah." I stuttered.

"OKAY, COME ON! A FREAKING DOCTOR LIVES HERE AND THERE ISN'T A SINGLE PLACE WE CAN FIND BAND-AIDS?!" Holly yelled from somewhere within the house.

We all looked towards the house and laughed. I heard a car pull up into the garage.

"Crap. Carlisle's home. We are so dead!" everyone but me and Esme muttered.

We ran inside to find Holly, but instead came face-to-face with Carlisle. I had an odd urge to blink the second I saw him. It was like staring at the sun. He looked pretty mad and annoyed when he saw them.

"Why is there a broken mirror, a dent in the wall, an injured person, and a lot of blood around here?" he asked through narrow eyes as he glanced around the living room.

Everyone shifted around nervously.

I chose that moment to speak up. "Hello Carlisle, I'm Daphne Cooper. My friend Holly and I came here to visit the Cullens, but there was a misunderstanding and Holly ended up getting hurt. We're so sorry to have caused you and your family all of this trouble." I said apologetically as I shook his hand.

"Ah. So you're Daphne. Your father has been telling me so much about you. He said you were only a newborn, but have amazing self control. Is this true?" he asked me.

If I wasn't a vampire, I would've blushed. "Um… Yeah. I was just about to tell them about that. But I guess you better help Holly over there first." I pointed at Bella and Holly. They were still trying to find a band-aid.

We all sat quietly in front of the TV as Carlisle was helping Holly set her ankle to be put into a cast and stitching up her arm upstairs. Apparently, that 'small shard' made a cut that stretched from her wrist to half-way to her elbow. _How does Carlisle do all that without going to the hospital? I wonder if he has his own lair upstairs just so he feels like he's still at the hospital. _I thought to myself.

I saw Edward try to hold in a chuckle and failing badly. _GET OUTTA MY HEAD EDWARD! Or do you want me to call you Eddie or Edwardo? _Panic was written all over his face and he gave me a look that said 'you wouldn't dare.'_ Yes, I will call you that. Just get outta my head please. I need to think about stuff. _He nodded slowly, looking back to the television screen that nobody was watching.

"YES! I AM FIXED!" Holly screamed in joy as Bella and Carlisle helped her downstairs with crutches. We all looked at them and hoped nothing bad was going to happen to Bella or Holly. Amazingly, neither Holly nor Bella tripped once.

We all seated ourselves on the couches and turned off the TV.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Daphne. We would all love to hear more about you." Carlisle said in eagerness and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay. Sure." I said. _Hmm… Where to start?_

"Anywhere you want." Edward replied my unasked question.

I took an unneeded breath and began. "Okay. Let's see…"

_YAAY!! CLIFFIE!! XD lol_

_I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up fast enough! Hol wouldn't edit it fast enough. JK! :] _

_But we also had this yearbook/journalism teacher wanting to publish our story problem. We don't know if we're going to change the names. but I keep a file just for names so I could change them if I need to. :] lol_

_Leave love 3,_

_Hol & Daph _


	4. AN sryy for not updating

OMG!!! I am soooo sorry for not updating in sooo long!!! ): I feel sad… lol

XD anyways, I've just been so busy in school with a tour we went on during spring break… the evil homework monster, and studying for all of these tests!!! I have the state testing and stuff like that…. Blehhh :P

Another reason why im not updating is b/c I have writers block for _Randomness with the Twilight Characters _and _Rough Around the Edges. _So I'm going to try to update something soon!

BTW, I'm in the process of writing something…. A little something…. That has to do with Carlisle being Bella's dad and stuff… :3 I know lots of people do that… but I loooovee it!! Haha! I love reading father daughter stuff bout Carlisle and Bells. I'm thinking about calling it….. A Father's Love. What do you think?? xD

Love ya all!!

~ 19TopazAngel18

p.s. If you didn't notice, I changed my name!!! I am now…. 19TopazAngel18 instead of EdwardCullensLongLostSISTER….. it was just a mouthful… haha!! XDD


End file.
